gmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Mythical Morning Wiki:Manual of Style
On the Good Mythical Morning Wiki, we want things to be as uniform and organized as possible. This Manual of Style is here to outline some basic editing etiquette on this wiki. By contributing on the Good Mythical Morning Wiki, you agree to abide by and follow this Manual of Style. Layout The following outlines the basic structure of articles on the Good Mythical Morning Wiki. Person, Character, Duo, or Group articles All articles about real people, Mythical characters, duos, and groups should be structured as follows: #Notices #Infobox #Quote #Main article ##Biography ##Trivia ##See also ##External links #Categories Show, Season, and Episode articles All articles about shows, seasons, and episodes should be structured as follows: #Notices #Infobox #Main article ##Chronological information ##List of seasons (if a Show article) ##List of episodes (if a Season article) ##Details (if an Episode article) ##''Good Mythical More'' (if an Episode article) ##Behind the Scenes ##See also ##External links #Categories Lingo and other articles All articles about lingo, language, and other topics should be structured as follows: #Notices #Infobox (if applicable) #Main article #Categories Naming articles Articles should be named according to what the subject is commonly referred to as. For example, Charles Lincoln Neal III commonly goes by "Link", therefore, the title of his article is Link Neal. If several articles share a common or similar name, a page may be created for them. :NOTE: Articles associated with episodes of Good Mythical MORE are not permitted for the purposes of organization and clarity. Since GMMore did not begin until season four of Good Mythical Morning, any GMMore article shall be redirected to its respective episode article. A "Good Mythical More" section may be added to an episode article (as per this Manual of Style) discussing the events of GMMore for that episode. Links The following outlines internal and external links. As a general rule, a link should only be created on the first reference of another topic in an article. Internal links Internal links are links that link to another article on the Good Mythical Morning wiki. External links External links are links that link to another website. This may be an inter-wiki link (between two wikis on FANDOM), a Wikipedia link (that links to Wikipedia), or an external link (that links to a non-wiki site). Templates The following outlines how should be used on the Good Mythical Morning Wiki. It should be noted that most templates on this wiki are locked to prevent vandalism. Infoboxes Infoboxes are templates that give quick and easy-to-read information about an article. They typically appear on the right side of an article. Infoboxes should contain the most accurate information. Information that is not known should be left out of an infobox. Notices Notices are templates that provide important information about an article. They should always appear at the very top of an article. Other Other templates may be used on this wiki for organizational or structural purposes. Categorizing articles Articles should be categorizes according to what they are. Typically an article's category will be similar, if not the same, in name to that of its infobox. For example, Cotton Candy Randy uses the Character Infobox, therefore, he is in the Character category. Some articles may have more than one category, depending on the content or topic of the article. Images, Videos, and Copyrighted material Any images, videos, or otherwise material on the Good Mythical Morning Wiki, must be used in a way that complies with United States Copyright law. The Good Mythical Morning Wiki and FANDOM is not responsible for the violation of said law by users of this wiki. Usage and Spelling The Good Mythical Morning Wiki is written in American English, therefore all edits and contributions to the wiki should be in American English. Perspective and Bias All articles on the Good Mythical Morning Wiki should be written in third person omniscient point of view, and should contain as much relevant information as possible on a topic. Articles should also be non-biased. Bias is a prejudice in favor or against one thing, person, group, place, or idea. For the purposes of editing on this wiki, all grammar and word-choice styles should be "politically correct". User rights The following outlines user rights and guidelines on the Good Mythical Morning Wiki. Refrain from All users on the Good Mythical Morning Wiki should refrain from: *Harassment of any kind *Vandalism and/or Trolling *Inappropriate language, avatars, or topics *Otherwise violating this Manual of Style *FANDOM's Terms of Use Promote All users on the Good Mythical Morning Wiki should promote: *Good-faith contributions *Appropriate behavior *Fun *All provisions of this Manual of Style *All of FANDOM's Terms of Use Category:Main